L'histoire d'un coeur gelé
by sarah95620
Summary: Pendant la bataille finale contre Elsa, Emma est touchée en plein cœur. Est-il trop tard ou y a t-il encore de l'espoir ?
1. Chapter 1

Emma et Elsa étaient devant le panneau de la ville en train de d'invoquer toute la magie dont elles étaient capable. Emma tenta de toutes ses forces d'arrêter la jeune femme avant que quelqu'un soit blessé, que sa famille soit blessée. Elle repensa à tout les moments passés à courir, de fuir. Mais tout ça était fini, elle devait rester, ils avaient besoin d'une sauveuse, d'une amie, d'une fille, d'une mère…d'un amour. C'était son job, son fardeau. Une foutue folle de glaçons n'allait pas gagner, pas après tout ça ! Un cri glissa de sa bouche et un éclair de magie sortit de ses mains plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Elsa eut juste le temps d'envoyer un dernier jet de glace vers Emma avant d'être frappée de plein fouet , puis disparu telle un flocon de neige en été. Emma n'avait pas remarquer la glace arrivant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut atteint à la poitrine. Elle tomba sur un genou, la main sur son cœur, retenant un cri de douleur. Puis la douleur passa aussi vite qu'elle fut venu, et elle se releva lentement, victorieuse. Au loin elle entendit les cris de joie des habitants et une paire de bras musclés l'enliassant. Killian, son Killian. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira, puis sourit profitant de ce moment de paix.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un début d'après midi. Emma était au poste du shérif depuis 7h du matin. Ca faisait trois jours depuis sa victoire sur Elsa. Même si elle ne débordait pas de travail, elle préférait rester seule que d'être avec des parents inquiets.

Depuis la veille elle avait un mal de tête horrible, elle n'arrêtait pas de tousser et avait quelques vertiges, ses parents n'avaient pas arrêter de la materner. Bien sur ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle pour une fois dans sa vie. Mais pendant longtemps elle avait été seule, elle savait très bien prendre soin d'elle. Le mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empirer.

« Bon 2 min de repos ne peux pas faire de mal » elle regarda l'horloge, 12h34.

« 2min c'est tout. » Elle se posa sur une pile de dossier, mis sa tête dans le creux de son bras.

Elle était fatiguée…tellement fatiguée…2min seulement.

Hook s'était promener la plupart de la matinée, et le midi il avait voulu goûter aux célèbres lasagnes de Granny dont tout le monde lui parlait. A son grand étonnement, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, en tout cas s'était meilleur que les bolognaises ! Il était assis à coté de la fenêtre. Il se mis a repenser à sa belle beauté blonde, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Il décida de passer la voir, peut être qu'elle allait lui envoyer des vannes à la figure en essayant d'avoir l'air ennuyée, mais il savait qu'elle appréciait qu'il soit là.

En entrant, aucun bruit. A part le bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge.

Il tourna le tête et il vit une douce cascade de cheveux dorés sur le bureau. Elle était affalée, la tête reposant sur son bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si calme, elle qui était d'habitude si féroce, si forte. Un doux sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres.

« Alors Belle au Bois Dormant, on se repose ? »Il se moqua

Elle poussa un petit gémissement et releva lentement la tête pour voir qui était cette personne qui l'avait réveiller. Elle était pâle et avait des cernes, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles. Ses yeux étaient brumeux, elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Le sourire énervant s'effaça presque instantanément, il était un peu inquiet.

« Oui et j'aurais put dormir un peu plus si tu n'étais pas venu me réveiller. » Sa voix était pâteuse, sans son ton habituel.

Elle jeta un regard à l'heure. 15h56. Ses yeux étaient grands. Elle avait dormi tout ce temps ?!

Hook s'avança l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui je me suis juste endormie un peu plus longtemps que prévu, ce n'est ri-» Une puissante toux la coupa d'un coup. Elle toussa tellement fort que sa poitrine lui fit mal.

Dans des grandes enjambées, Hook était à coté d'elle instantanément. Il posa une main sur son dos en faisant des petits cercles pour la calmer.

Après quelques minutes elle pouvait de nouveau respirer correctement. Il s'accroupit devant elle en repoussant des cheveux collés sur son visage remplit de sueur.

« Oui effectivement je peux voir ça, tu vas très bien ! » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est rien j'ai dus attraper froid. » Elle lui dit d'une voix plate.

« Il faudrait peut-être mieux aller te reposer. » Il posa sa main sur son front, mais dès qu'elle fut en contact avec sa peau, il la retira directement. Elle était brulante !

« Emma il faut que tu rentres, tu as de la fièvre ! Je vais appeler David. »

« D'accord mais avant tu peux aller me chercher un café chez Granny s'il te plaît ? Sinon je pense que je vais m'endormir sur le trajet ! » Elle fit un petit rire fatigué.

« D'accord je reviens. »

Il sortit du poste et alla chercher la boisson chaude de son Swan. Il ne perdit pas de temps et appela Ruby.

Emma attendait son précieux café, tout à coup le téléphone se mit à sonner de l'autre coté de la pièce. Elle essaya de se lever mais un puissant vertige la fit se rassoir d'un coup. Elle réessaya et cette fois elle réussit à rester debout. Elle était à la moitié du chemin quand un autre vertige lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Emma essaya de se retenir avec le bureau. Sa vision se troubla et elle n'entendit que des grésillements et la sonnerie du téléphone qui devenait de plus en plus lointaine quand tout est devenu noir.

2 minutes…rien que 2 minutes.

Il était devant le poste avec la boisson à la main quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit de l'intérieur suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Il se précipita vers la porte et déboula dans la pièce pour voir des morceaux de verres par terre, et à coté, Emma était allongée sur le sol, immobile, seul sa nuque lui était visible.

Son sang se glaça à sa vue. « SWAN ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Il laissa tomber le gobelet et couru vers elle. Il la retourna sur le coté et posa délicatement sa tête sur sa jambe.

Sa peau était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure et des petites gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son front.

Il lui toucha la joue pour la réveiller.

« Swan, Emma ouvre les yeux ! » Aucune réponse pas même un mouvement, juste sa respiration lente et peu profonde lui rappelait qu'elle était encore en vie. La peur l'envahit un peu plus à chaque minute. Il lui secoua l'épaule presque violemment.

« S'il te plaît ouvre les yeux ! je t'en supplie réveille toi ! »

Il entendit un bruit de pneu puis une porte qui claque et tout à coup, le prince accouru dans la salle. Son visage était angoissé, et quand il vit sa petite princesse inconsciente, il laissa échapper un juron avant de se placer à coté de Hook.

« Tu arrives au bon moment mon pote ! »

« Ce matin elle n'était pas bien donc je l'ai appelé et quand elle n'a pas répondu, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas ! » David alla prendre son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Il se mit à coté d'Emma et lui caressa les cheveux, en lui chuchotant des phrases réconfortantes.

« Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. »

Pendant quelques instants les deux hommes restèrent là, à la regarder.

Une ambulance se gara sur le parking et deux médecins arrivèrent avec un brancard, il posèrent Emma dessus et se précipitèrent dans le véhicule suivis de David et Hook.

Dans l'ambulance, le silence était rempli de bips incessants qui venaient de toutes les machines connectées à elle. Elle était si fragile, trop.

Deux médecins plaçaient des fils sur ses bras en parlant une langue que je ne comprenait pas, ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Il parlaient de son état, c'est tout ce que j'avais compris.

Ils chuchotaient en la regardant, une nuance d'inquiétude dans leurs voix.

David était en face de moi, la main dans celle d'Emma. Il la suppliait de s'accrocher, de ne pas le quitter, nous quitter.

Le trajet était trop long, ce qui était des minutes étaient des heures pour moi. Je passais mes doigts le long de son bras pour lui donner un peu de réconfort, puis plaça ma main dans la sienne. Je jeta un œil au père surprotecteur attendant une réaction négative à ce geste, mais rien ne vint. Il me fit une léger mouvement de tête en signe d'acceptation, je lui rendit.

Le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement et le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit les portières, les ambulanciers ont sautés à l'extérieur puis rapidement ont sortit Emma. D'autres médecins, y compris docteur Whale arrivèrent à leur tour, Whale cria des ordres à ses seconds et elle a était emmener loin avant que David ou moi puissions dire quelque chose.

Une infirmière qui avait vu notre détresse vint nous parler :

« Messieurs, elle est dans un état critique, nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. Mais elle est entre de bonnes mains, elle sera très bien soigné ne vous inquiéter pas. » Elle nous fit un petit sourire compatissant. « Mais en attendant plus de nouvelles, vous pouvez vous installez dans la salle d'attente. »

J'étais assis depuis environ 1 heure quand David rompit le silence pour la première fois depuis qu'on était arrivés dans la salle.

« Merci. » Je lui lança un regard surpris et il fit un petit sourire. « Pour avoir été là. »

« De rien compagnon mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait ! » J'ajouta un petit clin d'œil en mémoire pour détendre l'atmosphère, il rigola.

« Je me doutes bien _compagnon_ ! Mais je suis content que quelqu'un était là quand moi je n'y était pas. » Son visage devint sérieux. « C'est de ma faute, j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien ce matin et je l'ai laissé partir. »

« Si ça peut te consoler, elle est têtue dans son genre ! »

« Comme sa mère, ça doit être de famille ! » Il rit.

Juste à ce moment Mary-Margaret et Henry en courant, la peur gravée sur leurs visages. David se leva.

« Que s'est-il passer ?! Est-ce qu'elle vas bien ?! »Elle demanda hystérique.

« Où est ma mère ?! » Ils étaient frénétiques.

« On ne sait pas encore, ils l'ont emmené il ya environ 1heure. On attends des nouvelles, mais personne ne vient. » Davis avait l'air abattu.

Mary-Margaret avait les joues humides et les yeux rouges de larmes et Henry était silencieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde étaient assis sur les chaises inconfortables de la salle, personne ne parlait. David et Mary-Margaret étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, les bras du prince sur les épaules de sa princesse assoupi.

Henry était à coté de moi, un livre sur ses genoux , il le referma et soupira.

« Pourquoi est ce que c'est si long ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais à ce que j'ai pu entendre ils prennent soin de ta mère plus que n'importe quel autre patient. » Il leva un sourcil en attendant une explication . Je sourit.

« Ils veulent la traiter en princesse ! » Henry rigola à la pensée de sa mère considérer comme une princesse.

« Si un jour tu lui dit ça, je ne parierait pas sur ta survie ! » J'éclata de rire.

« J'imagine ! » Ca faisait du bien de rire, même si la peur était toujours là, Henry rendait les choses plus faciles, plus supportables.

Depuis la défaite de la sorcière, ils avaient passer plus de temps ensemble. Le garçon lui faisait penser à Bae, il se ressemblaient. Il avait le coté aventureux de son père et la force de sa mère.

Whale poussa les portes et dès qu'il fut arriver dans la salle, il a été frappé par un déluge de questions.

« -Comment va-t-elle ? »

« -Que s'est-il passer ? »

«-Où est elle ? »

«-Elle va s'en sortir ? »

Il leva les mains pour les calmer.

« Du calme, chaque chose en son temps ! Il faudrait peut-être mieux vous assoir. »

David et Mary-Margaret s'assirent lentement, suivis de Henry. Hook resta debout, il était trop stressé pour s'assoir. Henry qui avait vu l'angoisse dans ses yeux, lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers une chaise. Hook le regarda et accepta ce geste de réconfort et s'assit à coté du garçon.

Whale prit une grande inspiration et expliqua doucement la situation :

« Mademoiselle Swan est dans un état grave. Quand elle est arrivée nous l'avons vu tout de suite et nous l'avons emmener faire des tests différents. Et bizarrement tout les tests ce sont avérés être positifs. »

« Quesque ça veut dire, si tout les tests sont positifs alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Mary-Margaret le regardait des fines larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

David essaya de repositionner toutes les pièces du puzzle. Whale les regarda la tristesse gravé dans ses traits.

« Ce que j'essai de vous dire c'est que son état ce dégrade d'heure en heure, ses organes lâchent un par un et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. En ce moment elle est dans le coma. Et honnêtement je ne sais pas si elle pourra se réveiller. Je suis désolé.»

Tout le monde étaient sans voix. Snow tomba dans les bras de son mari, étouffant ses sanglots. Le prince était anéanti, des larmes silencieuses remplissant son visage. Henry de jeta dans les bras de Hook. Le geste le surprit mais il se laissa engloutir par l'étreinte du garçon. Whale les regarda les yeux baissés avant d'ajouter : « Vous pouvez la voir si vous le souhaiter. » David acquiesça.

La chambre était calme mais toujours ces bips constants qui résonnent dans mes oreilles, le rappel omniprésent que sa vie ne tient qu'à quelques fils, qu'elle ne pourra sans doute pas s'en sortir. Je serais seul, encore. Cette fois personne à qui blâmer. Seulement ce foutu destin ! Peut-être est-ce ça la vie, on naît, on aime puis on perd. Peut-être est-ce _SON_ destin. Celui de perdre encore et encore des personnes aimés. Après tout, il est un méchant, et un méchant n'a jamais de fin heureuse, mais cette fois il avait changer, _elle_ l'avait changé.

Elle était allongée dans son petit lit. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, comme si à tout moment elle pouvait partir. Ses parents se placèrent à coté de son lit. Snow leva une main tremblante pour caresser son visage endormis. David était là, cette lueur brisé dans ces yeux. Il avait perdu sa fille. Henry était de l'autre coté du lit, tranquillement se posa sur le rebord et berça sa main dans les siennes. Hook lui était cloué au sol sans pouvoir bouger, respirer. Il n'en pouvait plus s'en été trop ! Il se retourna et couru aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, il poussa la porte d'une chambre vide, ferma la porte et s'effondra. Ses mains cachant son visage remplit d'eau. Il était un pirate, un pirate ne pleure pas ! Mais avec elle il n'a jamais était le Capitaine Crochet, ça a toujours été Killian Jones. Il a toujours dit que ce serai elle qui le tuerai, bien sûr sur le moment ce n'était qu'une image, une image romantique pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, passionnément, inconditionnellement et pour toujours. Il restait là, les yeux rouges rivés vers la fenêtre, attendant un signe, quelque chose, une lueur d'espoir. Mais rien. Il ne semblait oublier le temps qui passe, se concentrant sur le sifflement du vent, le mouvement des feuilles et l'envole des oiseaux.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était là dans un coin de la salle, le genou sur son torse à essayer d'imaginer une vie sans elle. Mais rien, juste une case vide tant d'autres.

Il entendit la poignée s'abaisser et une figure masculine vint s'assoir a coté de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête , il savait que s'était David, Il ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin, la situation parlait d'elle-même. Hook tourna pour voir son ami les yeux résolument férmés, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Rien que sa présence l'apaisait. C'était un ami, son seul ami. Même si quelques fois il y avait eut des désaccords entre eux , il était toujours là, constant , comme une ombre. David ouvra les yeux et tourna la tête, ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Hook dit aussi fort qu'un murmure : « Je ne vais pas y arriver cette fois. »

David, qui ne paraissait pas surpris posa une main sur son épaule et répondit :

« Si Killian tu y arriveras, ce sera juste dur. Mais tu dois être là pour Henry, il ne peut pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. »

Hook-…Killian, pas Hook, plus maintenant.

Killian tourna le tête, il savait que le prince avait raison. Il devait être un pilier pour Henry, une béquille pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Il reposa sa tête sur le mur et soupira.

Il entra dans la chambre, elle était exactement comme il l'avait laisser plus tôt, calme immobile. Il tira la chaise à coté de son lit et s'assied. Il prit sa main et la porta à sa joue, profitant de la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. Sa main était glaciale. Il embrassa ses doigts un par un, pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Il s'approcha et lui raconta une histoire, leur histoire.

« Il était une fois, une princesse rencontra un redoutable pirate, le capitaine Hook. Il lui avait tendu un piège, mais ce n'était pas une princesse ordinaire, non cette princesse avait connu l'abandon la solitude, la douleur et la trahison. Alors elle perça à jour. Ils partirent vers une nouvelle aventure, vers une tige de haricot. Après avoir trouvé la boussole, la princesse qui n'avait pas confiance en le pirate, l'abandonna au sommet. Blessé, le pirate jura de se venger. Il la retrouva et l'abandonna à son tour. Croyant en avoir finit avec elle, il voulait partir vers un nouveau monde, mais , cette femme forte, têtue, incroyable et magnifique, ce cygne ruina son plan, encore. Pendant longtemps, ce pirate sanguinaire n'avait été que colère et vengeance mais, il l'avait rencontré. Demandant son aide pour sauver son fils, il lui proposa son navire, et ensemble et partirent une seconde fois à l'aventure. Après avoir sauver son père, la princesse en gage de remerciement, donna un baiser au pirate- Killian sourit au souvenir de ses mains sur son col, du gout de sa bouche et de son souffle sur son visage.- Après avoir récupérer le garçon, la princesse en compagnie de ses parents, de la reine, du ténébreux et…euh… de son ex quittèrent l'île. Mais Peter Pan jeta une malédiction sur la ville les obligeant à se dire aurevoi—

Il fut couper par le bruit des machines sonnant de tout les cotés. Des médecins arrivèrent en criant des informations, l'infermière lui pris le bras et l'emmena vers la porte, mais en voyant un médecin placer des plaques sur sa poitrine et son corps se soulever au contact il insista pour rester avec elle, mais encore une fois, ils l'emmenèrent loin d'elle.

Son cœur battait si fort, et sa tête comme remplit de coton, qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Le temps s'était arrêter. David et Mary-Margaret arrivèrent et sans un mot ils savait tous ce qui allait arriver.


	6. Chapter 6

Docteur Whale avait fait signer des formulaires à la famille et s'apprêtait à la débrancher. Killian les regarder les tubes des son corps et éteindre les machines. Il était si en colère qu'il aurait pu en égorger quelques uns juste pour le plaisir. Après quelques paroles inutiles et une tape sur l'épaule, Whale demanda à une infirmière de faire les derniers détails. « Dans quelques minutes, son cœur s'arrêtera et la machine sonnera. »

C'était maintenant, l'heure des adieux. Snow et Charming s'avancèrent et la jeune femme murmura quelques mots à sa petite princesse et avec un sanglot se retira. Le prince à son tour, plaça un doux baiser sur le front de son bébé et pris sa femme dans ses bras laissant ses larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

Henry, lui regarda tendrement sa mère et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Opération Cobra terminée Maman. Ca a toujours été toi, le héros de mes histoires, tu as rendu ce conte de fée plus réel. Merci d'avoir fait parti de ma vie, Je t'aime Maman. Il s'effondra dans les bras de ses grands-parents.

C'était son tour. Son tour de dire adieux à la femme qui a tout changé. Il s'approcha pas à pas, et une dernière fois, remit une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille, une dernière fois toucha sa peau douce, une dernière fois contempla ses traits fins et parfaits, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait chamboulé sa vie, il lui dit ces mots qu'il avait tant espérer lui dire avant.

« Je t'aime Emma. J'ai l'impression de t'aimer depuis toujours, tu m'as fait découvrir le véritable amour, celui auquel on n' échappe pas, tu es la sauveuse, mais tu es aussi ma sauveuse. Tu m'as sauvé d'une vie rempli de tristesse. Tu était ma fin heureuse… Je t'aime Emma Swan. » Une larme tomba sur sa joue, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que s'était la sienne. Il l'essuya avec et son pouce et et lui embrassa amoureusement les lèvres.

Soudain, tout est devenu blanc.


	7. Chapter 7

Aveuglant. Aveuglant comme des milliers d'étoiles. C'était un sentiment étrange. Un sentiment de puissance. Il sentit un souffle sur son visage et ouvra les yeux. Il fut accueillit avec des yeux verts émeraude. Elle était là, son sourire éclairant son visage. Elle était vivante !

« Tu devrais réessayer, je ne suis pas sure que ça est marché ! » dit-elle son sourire en coin. Il l'embrassa, mais cette fois avec plus de passion, il en avait besoin. Il s'éloigna et posa son front sur le sien. Elle souriait encore plus. Elle était radieuse ! Puis doucement elle lui dit :

« Je t'aime aussi Killian Jones. »

Ils s'étaient trouvés. Une princesse et un pirate. Un conte de fée tout simplement…

FIN


End file.
